


Redemption of Darkness

by MinaBeloved1



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Conflicted Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudity, Psychic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaBeloved1/pseuds/MinaBeloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seis meses após o início de seu treinamento com Luke Skywalker, Rey é capturada pela Primeira Ordem, reencontra Kylo Ren e cai nas garras de Snoke.</p><p>Kylo Ren terá sua lealdade à Primeira Ordem testada de modo terrível. Porém, suas verdadeiras intenções poderão estar ocultas, para mudar de atitude e terminar o que seu avô não conseguiu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde o maldito confronto, quando foi ferido e derrotado por Rey na floresta, junto à base da Starkiller, restou em Kylo Ren um desejo obsessivo, de trazê-la para perto dele outra vez. Após ser capturada, Rey ficará frente a frente com Kylo e após confrontá-lo, vai começar a enxergar o inimigo outra forma...

 

A imensa sala de cerca de 80 metros quadrados, era toda branca e através de vidros de grossa espessura, Kylo Ren podia apreciar a vista da imensidão estrelada, no exterior da nave. Tudo havia sido projetado especialmente, para atender às necessidades do aprendiz favorito do Líder Supremo. Muitas vezes, quando sentia ansiedade ou tristeza, Kylo permanecia isolado por algumas horas, buscando alívio ao contemplar os fenômenos celestes, que acorrem entre o crepúsculo e a alvorada, mas esse local não era para ele, somente uma área de luta particular, era também um templo, para manter seu corpo e mente preparados para executar o que fosse preciso, na derrota de inimigos, assim como na superação de seus erros pessoais.

O mentor intelectual de Kylo sabia que uma das fraquezas de seu mais fiel seguidor, era o descontrole emocional - mantê-lo ativo fisicamente ajudava-o a aplacar os acessos de raiva, causados pela resistência em ainda manter sentimentos, por alguns seres; em especial, a própria mãe.

_Seu passado preenchia seus pesadelos, e os remorsos o faziam sofrer em silêncio..._

Enquanto treinava o equilíbrio, os reflexos, a agilidade e a incrível precisão de seus golpes, ele costumava usar um bastão simples de titânio e liga de carbono, com o mesmo comprimento e peso do sabre real de combate. O famoso sabre de luz vermelho-sangue, com cristal corrompido, - sua extensão quente e cortante de poder, para ceifar vidas não era usado nesses exercícios, e ficava guardado em seus aposentos ao lado da venerada máscara de seu avô.

A cada movimento de Kylo, surgiam do chão, imagens humanas de inimigos virtuais, que ele devia atingir com rapidez e precisão, caso contrário era golpeado com um choque, que mesmo em baixa carga era desagradável fisicamente. O posicionamento das imagens era sempre aleatório, então, ele não tinha como coreografar seus ataques - a cada treino, tudo mudava para desafiá-lo e fortalecer suas habilidades de combate, enquanto um placar indicava quantas pessoas ele teria destruído e quantas vezes ele havia falhado.

A mente de Kylo Ren era sua arma mais poderosa, sempre focada em exercer suas habilidades de telecinese, leitura da mente, bloqueio do medo e capacidade de influenciar os atos alheios. Para completar seu treino, objetos de diferentes formas e pesos estavam distribuídos no setor leste da sala, e Kylo os usava para praticar o poder de movê-los e trazê-los para suas mãos, ou então, lança-los longe, quando simulava rebater um ataque. 

Ele era portador de dons extraordinários e havia sido moldado perversamente por Snoke, para transcender e ultrapassar os limites de seu próprio poder, da forma mais escura possível. Desafiá-lo e provocar sua ira, era sinal claro de que a vida estaria por um fio. Poucas pessoas estavam imunes à sua frieza e sua determinação cega em servir a Primeira Ordem.

_Porém, suas verdadeiras intenções poderiam estar ocultas, para mudar de atitude e terminar o que seu avô não conseguiu, no momento certo..._

Desde aquele maldito confronto, quando foi ferido e derrotado por Rey na floresta, junto à base da Starkiller, restou nele um desejo obsessivo, de trazê-la para perto dele outra vez. Ele não passou nem um dia sequer sem pensar nela, e estava determinado a tê-la como sua aprendiz na Ordem de Ren, abrindo uma exceção para a participação de uma moça, entre os cavaleiros já existentes. Kylo soube desde a primeira vez, que a interrogou que ele havia feito a Força despertar dentro dela – e como uma energia que emana do próprio universo, esse processo depois de iniciado, não poderia mais ser contido, pois ela nasceu com o dom. Parecia muito claro para Kylo, que ter ativado a Força em Rey com a intensidade de seu contato, era sinal de que ele estava destinado a ser o mestre dela.

_"Quando o discípulo está pronto o mestre aparece" (milenar ditado Chinês)_

O que ele não imaginava era que Snoke, o Líder Supremo, tinha planos terríveis para por em prática, usando mais alguém que Kylo amava como uma isca viva para testar sua lealdade...

Enquanto isso, presa em uma cela, Rey aguardava para saber o que seria feito com ela. Sozinha entre quatro paredes, há mais de uma hora, ela estava desenvolvendo um forte sentimento de angústia, então, lembrando-se das lições que aprendeu recentemente com seu mestre, buscou dentro de si um foco mental positivo para manter-se neutra, pois sabia que o medo a faria tomar decisões imprudentes. Ela deveria estar preparada psicologicamente para enfrentar seus inimigos, quando fosse interrogada outra vez. Seus captores a informaram que não seria fácil suportar...

Rey sentia-se tola por ter sido capturada e também irresponsável por ter deixado a ilha sozinha, sem um copiloto experiente como Chewie, que certamente não teria esquecido como ativar o sistema de camuflagem. Por causa dessa falha, a nave foi rastreada pela Primeira Ordem, quando ela cruzou a fronteira do Terceiro Quadrante Interestelar, onde o sistema de propulsão eletromagnético e o escudo defletor foram desligados, por raios desestabilizadores impedindo sua fuga. A Millenium Falcon estava agora, em poder dos inimigos em um dos hangares da gigantesca Star Destroyer Finalizer.

Depois da captura, seu contato inicial com o General Hux e a Capitã Phasma, mostrou que a experiência seria ainda mais perigosa, do que a vivenciada na última vez. Rey conseguiu ferir gravemente um stormtrooper, quando entraram na nave para prendê-la, mas logo sentiu um tiro de tranquilizante no braço, e isso foi o suficiente, para sentir fraqueza muscular e ficar tão lenta, quanto uma pessoa idosa ficaria, se precisasse lutar. Ela foi arrastada rudemente pelos braços e logo foi lavada à sala do alto comando.

"Excelente trabalho, Capitã! Finalmente capturamos essa maldita! Gostaria de ter em minhas mãos também, aquele desertor e traidor, para poder matá-lo pessoalmente! Vou pressionar Ren para que ele consiga essa informação para nós!” - disse Hux.

Olhando para Rey com expressão de triunfo, o General Hux começou a usar de terrorismo psicológico:

"Espero que goste de nossa hospitalidade novamente e aproveite cada segundo, antes de ser torturada e ter sua mente vasculhada e sugada por Kylo Ren! Implore para que seja ele o seu inquisidor, garota! Se você cair nas garras do Líder Snoke, vai ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa.” - Hux disse isso com uma satisfação doentia.  

Rey passou os primeiros minutos em silêncio, mas já não podia mais conter seu impulso de responder à altura:

“Eu sei muito bem o quanto vocês podem usar de crueldade, mas o grau que vocês têm de covardia, eu tenho igualmente em coragem, portanto, não vai ser tão fácil assim, me dobrar diante de seu líder, ou de qualquer um!” – disse ela, enquanto olhava fixamente para o General.

“Garota insolente! Você não sabe mesmo com quem está lidando! Essa sua mistura de ingenuidade com ousadia, vai ser um combustível para a sua dor aumentar! Se eu não puder assistir, espero pelo menos poder ouvir o seu desespero!” – disse Hux.

“A sala de interrogatório é a prova de som e não poderão ser ouvidos os gritos dela, senhor”! - disse Phasma.

"Vou mandar um técnico liberar o acesso ao som! No caso dela eu farei questão de ouvir os primeiros cinco minutos de gritos!  Têm pessoas que suportam até meia hora de tortura, mas é muito cansativo ouvir súplicas por tempo prolongado! Com certeza, cinco minutos poderão ser muito divertidos para mim” - disse Hux rindo logo em seguida.

"Eu devo informar a Kylo Ren que a prisioneira já foi capturada, General? – Phasma perguntou.

“Não é prudente interromper Ren, em seus momentos de gloriosa performance física em sua sala de brinquedos!" Deixaremos a garota esperando e imaginando o terror que vai experimentar com ele!” - disse Hux demonstrando parte de sua inveja contra Kylo aflorar.

"Levem a prisioneira e deixem-na mofando na cela, até ser decidido o destino dela, mas ela não precisará ser imobilizada, por enquanto" - disse a capitã Phasma.

Apesar das ações que Hux e Phasma tomavam sem consultá-lo, Kylo já sabia que Rey havia sido presa. Em sua quadra, durante o treinamento, ele conseguiu captar a presença dela, sua energia e até mesmo seu estado emocional, antes mesmo de vê-la pessoalmente.

_Eles tinham uma conexão vibracional muito intensa e especial, por causa da Força..._

Usando o sistema de comunicação interna, Kylo, exigiu de Phasma um relatório completo sobre a situação de Rey e ordenou que a trouxessem à sua presença meia hora depois.

_Ele planejava impressioná-la..._

Após muito tempo, finalmente surgiu um som pesado e ritmado de soldados marchado ecoou pelo corredor. Rey levantou-se com postura defensiva, percebendo que sua espera teria um desfecho, mas tudo ainda era imprevisível. A porta deslizante da pequena cela se abriu e uma escolta com quatro stormtroopers surgiu, para levá-la dali. Ela foi encaminhada pelo corredor e embarcou em um elevador que dava acesso aos andares inferiores. Estava cercada por aquela muralha de assassinos com armaduras brancas, e naquelas mentes totalmente vazias, não havia nada para sondar.

Depois da ameaça do General, Rey imaginava para qual local estaria sendo levada. Daquela última vez em que foi presa, ela acordou com Kylo Ren olhando para ela...

A cada passo rumo ao desconhecido, o coração de Rey se acelerava mais um pouco. Ela voltou a respirar fundo e focou sua mente, buscando se acalmar.

Mais uma porta deslizante se abriu e Rey entrou em um local, que nunca imaginaria ver dentro de uma nave. A quadra de treinamento era impressionante e muito bem equipada, porém, maior ainda foi o impacto que Kylo Ren causou, porque ela esperava vê-lo sombrio e mascarado como da primeira vez. Por instantes, Rey ficou paralisada ao ver, o maior inimigo, treinando golpes de luta com um sabre simples e sem nenhum traço do terror, que ela havia experimentado antes – eram apenas golpes precisos executados por um homem, sem nada a esconder por detrás de uma mascara.

Os movimentos que Kylo executava contra imagens virtuais, eram como os de uma dança, com idas e vindas e movimentos circulares dos braços, enquanto ele girava a arma com elegância e uma flexibilidade impressionante. O deslocamento dele em saltos de mais de dois metros de altura, era semelhante ao que ela havia começado a treinar com seu mestre, mas a grande diferença em vê-los executados por ele, era a sua juventude e imensa beleza física.

Ren estava vestindo apenas uma calça preta e botas militares de couro fosco. Ele estava sem camisa e em sua pele alva e suada, Rey pode ver os músculos bem definidos no peito, braços e abdome. As marcas dos ferimentos de luta estavam expostas, mas não causaram nem pena, nem repulsa. No ombro esquerdo, um corte cauterizado, na lateral da cintura uma marca de tiro de pistola blaster e na face direita a cicatriz - um enorme corte transversal, que ia desde a metade da testa, atravessando o nariz, até parte da bochecha de Kylo. Por sorte, a visão dele não foi atingida, mas a marca larga e profunda ficaria para sempre, como uma lembrança de dor e fracasso.

Por estar se exercitando com intensidade, o corpo e os cabelos de Kylo estavam molhados de suor, dando a sua pele um brilho sensual, que a luz ambiente refletia lindamente. Rey estava confusa diante de tanto apelo visual e por instantes, quase esqueceu a raiva que sentia dele. Afinal, aquela criatura com máscara que a perseguiu tempos atrás, era muito mais humana do que ela havia imaginado.

Rey ainda permaneceu perplexa por mais alguns instantes, apenas observando, aquela bela máquina de matar se movimentando diante de seus olhos e como uma criança curiosa diante de um brinquedo novo, ela observava a empolgante luta simulada do guerreiro destemido contra inimigos virtuais. Em seu íntimo ela queria treinar também - mostrar a ele o que havia aprendido, perguntar como ele fez tal golpe... Então, ela parou de sonhar, caiu em si e lembrou que ele era um assassino frio e merecia ser odiado.

Ao perceber a presença dela e causar o impacto físico que havia planejado, Kylo fez um gesto sutil com a mão direita e todo o funcionamento da luta parou instantaneamente. Com um simples olhar de comando ele deixou claro, que todos deveriam se retirar deixando Rey a sós com ele. Ali, ficariam os dois sozinhos, frente a frente novamente, depois de quase um ano e, após serem separados por aquele abismo numa floresta nevada.

O silêncio do primeiro minuto se entreolhando, foi desconfortável e inquietante para ambos. A pouco menos de dez metros distantes um do outro, podiam sentir seus corações batendo mais forte mutuamente. Há tempos atrás, Rey só pensava em matar Kylo, enquanto ele só pensava em se defender sem feri-la. Será que ele seria vingativo agora?

"Apesar do que eu fiz, ele continua muito bonito." - Rey pensou.

Passaram-se poucos segundos e Kylo olhou para Rey com um largo sorriso em seu rosto marcado.

"Obrigado, pelo elogio!" - ele respondeu, enquanto caminhava na direção dela com olhar forte e fixo.

"Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso!" – Ela disse surpresa.

_Ainda caminhando lentamente como se desfilasse para ela, Kylo disparou:_

"Eu posso ler a sua mente, Rey! Não há nada que você consiga esconder de mim!"

Mesmo estando desarmada diante de um homem perigoso, ela não conseguiu se calar.

"Mas ainda não é mais forte do que Darth Vader! Você ainda tem medo disso, Kylo?" - ela perguntou em tom de provocação.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram e ficaram assustadoramente mais escuros e brilhantes...

"Meu avô se orgulha de mim e o espírito dele me inspira e me guia desde que eu nasci! Não subestime o meu poder, garota!"

"Jura, que eu não devo duvidar?" - Rey parecia estar perdendo a paciência, mas na verdade, estava quase perdendo a razão diante do físico dele.

Kylo conseguia anular qualquer exercício mental que Rey fizesse para evitar descontrole emocional. Diante dele, ela ficava desestabilizada e consequentemente mais agressiva.

"Afinal, o que você quer de mim? Ahn, já sei! Você quer o sabre de volta, não é? Sinto informar que já o entreguei ao seu verdadeiro dono!" - Ela provocou novamente.

"Será que você quer se vingar por aquela luta perdida? Você quer me derrotar agora e me matar, para se gabar na Primeira Ordem?” - A cada frase, Rey passava um pouco mais dos limites, ignorando os comentários que o General Hux havia feito sobre ela ser torturada.

_Enquanto isso, Kylo Ren fingia estar dando um pouco de poder a ela..._

O comportamento dela estava sendo infantil, e de fato ela era apenas uma garota. Kylo não se importava e achava até encantadora essa imaturidade, porque ela precisava de um professor, e ele acreditava ser a pessoa certa para ensiná-la os caminhos da Força, ao invés de Skywalker.

_Agora bastava de insolência. Ele precisava intimidar Rey, para deixar claro quem estava no controle, por isso usou um tom de voz mais lento e profundo._

"Se eu quisesse matar você, não faria isso agora! Eu faria isso na frente de muitas pessoas importantes e usaria a sua derrota como um exemplo. Eu usaria meu domínio com o sabre de forma tão precisa, que a sua cabeça rolaria pelo chão, antes mesmo de você piscar os olhos. Mas isso seria um desperdício e um ato, que já pratiquei muitas vezes, com pessoas desinteressantes. Tente imaginar quantas pessoas eu já matei...”. – ele disse com olhar frio.

“Você consegue imaginar o sofrimento das vítimas? Consegue imaginar os pedidos de socorro? Os gritos? As mulheres e as crianças chorando diante dos cadáveres?"

Depois da intimidação ele mostrou seu real interesse, enquanto Rey olhava para ele com expressão de nojo e reprovação balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Ele prosseguiu:

"Você me interessa de muitas formas, Rey! Preciso conhecê-la melhor para analisar o seu dom, por isso o General Hux preparou uma destacamento especial para capturar você, mesmo que isso fosse nos mais remotos confins da galáxia. Estamos tentando rastrear você há muito tempo".

_"Nada é impossível para mim, quando eu desejo alguma coisa!." - disse Kylo_

"Aquele que se diz meu tio, o covarde que foi se esconder numa ilha... Eu tenho uma pendência enorme com ele, eu preciso vê-lo caído, morto e aniquilado para sempre! Eu sinto que poderei fazê-lo em breve, depois que arrancar as informações de sua mente. É evidente que como da outra vez, você vai tentar resistir, mas eu vou fazer você se dobrar, você vai ceder ao meu poder em breve.” – Ele sorriu e olhou para ela com um encanto explícito.

“Não se preocupe, eu sei como fazer isso sem ferir você e digo que você tem sorte muita sorte, porque compaixão é uma palavra inútil em meu código de conduta!

_Kylo adorava ver a ira de Rey se inflamar e observar como ela tinha potencial para ser sombria..._

“Ah, então, você não vai me ferir? Saiba que falar com você e ouvir a sua voz já são tortura suficiente para mim! Eu odeio você e adoraria ter meu sabre nas mãos nesse exato momento!"

“Você ainda quer me matar, docinho”? – ele perguntou com deboche.

“Tudo bem! Mas... enquanto isso não acontece eu quero manter você à minha disposição por tempo indeterminado”.

Agora, Kylo havia passado dos limites para Rey, que logo revidou:

"Você é um psicopata arrogante! Eu nunca vou colaborar em nada com você! Você pode tentar, mas nunca vai me dominar!"

“Luke Skywalker é seu tio e você não pode renegar seu próprio sangue e destruir aquele, que foi capaz de lhe ensinar os primeiros passos na Força!”

Kylo ficou irado:

“O quê? Skywalker me ensinar os primeiros passos na Força?" – Kylo deixou escapar um rosnado de raiva.

“Eu já nasci sabendo, eu já nasci mais forte do que ele jamais imaginou ser um dia. Eu simplesmente me cansei dos métodos de ensino medíocres que ele me ofereceu. Eu não suportava ter um mestre mais fraco do que eu! Eu precisava de mais, muito mais!”

“Um dia eu ouvi uma voz dentro da minha cabeça, eu senti uma chama me queimando por dentro, então, me deixei levar pela raiva, e quando percebi, havia matado todos!

Ele olhava fixamente para Rey, enquanto esfregava uma toalha em seu pescoço e peito suados. Ela sentia uma excitação diferente, uma coisa que crescia dentro dela, só por estar assim perto dele.

_Ninguém até hoje, havia causado essas sensações nela..._

Maldito! – ela pensou.

Ela continuou desafiando:

"O que eu posso esperar de um contato com você, Kylo Ren? Ou Ben Solo, ou seja, lá quem você for? Você matou seu próprio pai e depois disse obrigado, antes de vê-lo cair daquela ponte! Você é um covarde!"

O coração de Kylo, agora, estava com ritmo acelerado. Rey estava dizendo coisas que ele não ouviria de ninguém a não ser seu mestre Snoke, mas ele continuou fingindo não estar abalado.

"Entenda uma coisa simples: Eu tenho uma mente treinada e focada em objetivos militares, Rey! Não faço nada ao acaso, tudo tem uma estratégia! Han Solo precisava morrer! Eu fiz o que achei que deveria ter feito!"

_Ela estava disposta a provocá-lo de uma maneira que seria imprudente para qualquer um, que tivesse medo da morte..._

“Não finja que é forte”! Eu vi você chorando, eu ouvi você pedindo ajuda, eu vi...! - ela disse.

"Agora, já basta, eu não tenho estômago para sentimentalismos!" - Kylo respirou fundo e continuou argumentando.

"É muito raro encontrar alguém com dons como os meus e os seus! Eu posso ensinar a você a dominar a Força e fazer uso dela para realizar fatos grandiosos! Você não desejaria ter sabedoria e habilidades técnicas especiais, ao invés de ser uma anônima e solitária catadora de lixo eletrônico, treinada por um homem velho e decadente em uma ilha remota?" – O olhar dele penetrava o dela como uma lâmina, mas ela tinha sempre uma nova resposta para contestá-lo.

"Eu não sou mais uma sucateira solitária, eu encontrei o meu caminho no mundo, eu luto por justiça e conquistei amigos de verdade! Você sabe que eu já tenho um mentor! Mestre Luke é um homem bom, justo e tem habilidades e sabedoria o bastante, para me ensinar tudo o que eu preciso saber! Um dia eu poderei usar a Força em benefício da maioria! Você falhou, você nunca concluiu seu treinamento e antes de fugir, você causou muitas mortes e destruição à sua volta. Que exemplo você poderia me dar se você foi um traidor de seu próprio sangue duas vezes?"

Rey estava inflamada de ódio, seu rosto estava vermelho e as veias em seu pescoço estavam dilatadas. Aos olhos de Kylo ela estava ainda mais bonita, desde aquele mágico momento, quando ele despertou a Força nela.

Ela estava descontrolada e ainda ousava dizer mais ofensas ao inimigo:

"Você é um assassino frio, mas eu não tenho medo de você! Um dia, a Primeira Ordem vai cair, a Resistência está crescendo e chegará o momento em que vamos conseguir a paz. Eu espero poder colaborar ao máximo com eles, para depois assistir o fim de toda essa tirania de fanáticos!"

_Kylo enxergava que Rey, tinha a mesma fibra e temperamento forte de sua mãe, Leia. Essa semelhança fazia que ele inconscientemente se sentisse atraído por ela, a amasse e a odiasse ao mesmo tempo..._

Ninguém ousava desafiar Kylo Ren em nenhuma circunstância. A garota entrava por caminhos perigosos e excitantes, que só faziam crescer as emoções do cavaleiro solitário...

Olhando para Rey com expressão de espanto, diante da coragem dela, Kylo ainda manteve alguma calma, que teria sido perdida por muito menos, caso ele estivesse falando com outra pessoa. O que ele sentia por ela ia além de sua compreensão e sua única certeza, era a de que ele nunca poderia matá-la.

“Mas quanta audácia”! Você nem imagina a sua sorte, garota! Depois de todos esses insultos, eu poderia realmente aniquilar você, mas eu ainda quero ver até onde vai o seu magnífico potencial destrutivo!"

Então, ele agiu como um mestre pela primeira vez:

"Você diz todas essas coisas contra mim, porque é ignorante e desconhece os dois lados da luta. Muitas vezes é preciso ser cruel para que algo bom aconteça. As forças opostas precisam coexistir para haver equilíbrio em tudo à nossa volta. Não existe só o bem, não existe só a luz. Existe o caminho do meio! Meu avô encontrou esse caminho antes de morrer e eu o reverencio por isso!" – Ele disse.

Rey ficou sem palavras ou ação. O argumento de Kylo Ren, a fez refletir e entender que o homem diante dela tinha profundidade em seus propósitos, e que mesmo por caminhos violentos ele acreditava ser justo. Então, por mais que ela o detestasse, começou a enxergar algum valor nele...

Ele sorriu diante da reação encantada dela e então, chegou muito perto do rosto de Rey, fazendo-a corar. O cheiro de suor almiscarado, e os lábios carnudos de Kylo, eram perigosamente atrativos.

"Toque em mim, Rey! Toque no meu rosto marcado! Esse ferimento me faz lembrar de você todos os dias. Isso não é ruim!" – Ele disse.

Agora, ele aumentou a malícia na voz e falou com ela quase sussurrando...

"Toque-me, Rey e você verá que eu não sou o monstro que pareço! Sinta como minha pele é quente e como meu sangue flui por causa da energia, que existe entre nós. Não tenha medo de sentir isso!"

Rey deu dois passos para trás e levantou o queixo, para encarar nos olhos, o homem imenso e perigoso, que ela detestava, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria ter perto dela. Kylo Ren era como uma dose forte de adrenalina em suas veias, e ela precisava ocultar isso, com toneladas de atitude defensiva.

"Gostar de você? Nunca! Nada em você me agrada! Eu abomino você e tudo que você representa!" - As palavras dela eram duras, mas Kylo não acreditou em uma única vírgula de suas frases.

Você mente muito mal e eu posso ver que as suas pupilas estão dilatadas, agora! - Ele riu outra vez.

"Nós dois somos muito parecidos, muito além do que você pode imaginar! Existe muita impulsividade em você! Você não consegue segurar sua língua, você tem personalidade, tem coragem e espírito guerreiro. Nós dois temos qualidades semelhantes, só que eu tenho acessos de fúria e destruo coisas, destruo pessoas..." – Agora, ele sorriu apenas franzindo os lábios, sem mostrar os dentes bonitos como os de seu pai.

"Não ouse me comparar a você! Você é desprezível!" - Ela disse com o rosto vermelho de raiva novamente.

"Não, você não me despreza, mas eu entendo você! Eu posso mesmo ser capaz de coisas terríveis!” – disse ele com um pouco de cinismo e intimidação:

“Por acaso, você já se deu conta de que eu não estou lhe fazendo nenhum mal fisicamente”? Pode imaginar o que eu poderia fazer com você se eu quisesse? Eu poderia imobilizar você com um simples pensamento e depois fazer coisas no seu corpo, que uma moça decente não deveria nem sonhar, mas... eu não farei nada disso! - Disse ele, querendo deixar claro, que Rey poderia estar nas mãos dele a qualquer momento.

Ela estava cada vez mais tensa, os olhos de Kylo Ren tinham um brilho intenso e atraiam os olhos dela como imãs de desejos ocultos, de sonhos, de coisas guardadas no fundo da mente...

Pela segunda vez, Rey conseguiu conter seu impulso em ofendê-lo e permaneceu um tempo calada olhando para o chão branco da quadra.

O reencontro não poderia ter sido de outra maneira, a disputa entre eles já era esperada, mas havia chegado o momento de encerrar o confronto; pelo menos por enquanto.

Kylo virou as costas para ela e se aproximou de uma mesa de comando, onde acionou o botão de chamada para a tropa de seguranças retornarem. Rey seria presa novamente em um aposento especial, até ser solicitada outro dia. Quando os soldados chegaram receberam instruções precisas:

"Podem levar minha hóspede para o quarto reservado na ala sul, o setor GK22. Ela deverá ser bem alimentada, ter banho quente, roupas novas e bastante conforto, entendido?"

"Sim, senhor! A capitã Phasma já providenciou todos os detalhes" - disse o soldado ST 2915.

"Podem levá-la, agora! Aah!... só mais um coisa: “Se ela tentar reagir para fugir eu quero que ela seja sedada”! - Ela não pode ser ferida ou morta, caso contrário, cada um de vocês será queimado vivo diante de todo o esquadrão para servir de exemplo!”.

Os soldados aflitos diante da ameaça recuaram de cabeças baixas e posicionaram Rey cuidadosamente entre eles para levá-la.

Antes de dispensá-la, Kylo disse:

"Você ainda não sabe nada verdadeiro sobre mim, apenas o que o velho Skywalker lhe contou naquela ilha. Só o tempo vai mostrar a você quem eu sou de verdade. Seu mestre não é páreo para a minha Força, mas você... você é especial e seu lugar é aqui ao meu lado, queira você ou não!"

Kylo estava sendo guiado por sentimentos e não somente por poder ou lealdade a uma causa. O amor havia sido despertado em seu interior, mas ele ainda não sabia o quanto.

Rey não suportava ser controlada por ninguém e olhou para ele com ódio profundo.

Kylo pensou: "Esta é a minha garota!"

Antes de deixar o local, ela se virou e respondeu:

"Eu também posso ler sua mente e a minha resposta é:

“Eu não sou e nunca serei".

"Veremos!" - disse ele.

**Author's Note:**

> Considero inaceitável na vida real, qualquer agressão física, verbal ou moral, contra pessoas de qualquer gênero. A violência não deve ser tolerada.
> 
> Os diálogos ofensivos foram criados com o propósito de demonstrar a falta de respeito pelos direitos humanos, cometida pelo Líder Snoke o os seguidores da Primeira Ordem.


End file.
